


Lessons and Magic

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their sixth year at Hogwarts, Nasir has to deal with a flirtatious Castus. But when a transfer student from Germany shows, Nasir forgets all about anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Hogwarts AU, Agron/Nasir

Nasir was a Hufflepuff through and through, him and his best friend Pietros. And yet they frequently spent their mornings with the Slytherins. That was, after they finished eating. Pietros’s boyfriend was in Slytherin and Nasir had made friends with Chadara almost from the moment they met. And then there was one other…

“Ah, Nasir.” Castus made room for a seat next to him and patted it. “Sit.”

Nasir had never been sure what to make of Castus. He was attractive-- God, was he attractive-- and there was a spark between them, but something always held him back from acting on that interest. Still, he took a seat next to him, ignoring the glares from some of the Slytherins at a muggleborn joining them. Most of them had gotten used to his presence and at least he wasn’t on anyone’s lap the way Pietros was on Barca’s.

But before Castus could try any of his smooth talking ways, Chadara leaned on Nasir’s shoulder. “Have you seen that new German student?”

Nasir tried to turn to look at her but it was difficult with her hands and chin planted on him. “New what?”

“The new German student. Actually there are two of them, but the older brother is hotter by far.”

“Who are you talking about?”

“Over there by the Gryffindor table. He and his brother were sorted during winter break. I hear his name is Agron.”

Nasir scanned the table for a new face. He found two, both pretty attractive but one certainly caught his eyes more than the other. “Don’t tell me you’re going to try sleeping with him?”

He watched as the German brothers laughed at whatever joke either Spartacus or Varro had told. It was hard to tell which from here.

“I might,” Chadara said before going to get ready for her class.

She passed the Gryffindor table rather noticeably. She did manage to turn one head but it belonged to-- Duro? Nasir wasn’t sure. 

“I should get ready for class.” Nasir excused himself before Castus could remark on Chadara’s comment.

“I’ll see you during Charms,” Castus said.

Nasir nodded and waved before leaving. He caught sight of Sura making her way from the Ravenclaw table to the Gryffindor one. And then he caught eyes with who assumed to be Agron. He looked away shortly after that but imagined he felt Agron’s gaze linger on him. Of course, he was probably wrong.

If he had a chance at someone, it was probably going to be with Castus. After six years at Hogwarts he might as well try it with someone, even if it didn’t feel entirely right.

 

His first class of the day was Transfiguration, which the Hufflepuffs shared with Gryffindor. Some of his other friends were here. Spartacus, Varro, Naevia, and Crixus (who was a friend by extension of Naevia). But they weren’t alone this time. The German brothers joined them. Since there weren’t two seats next to each other that were free, one took a seat in the back and the other beside Nasir.

“Hi,” Nasir said.

Which one was this?

Whoever it was, he had beautiful green eyes and adorable dimples as he smiled. “Hi,” he responded with a thick accent. He held out his hand. “My name is Agron.”

Nasir shook his hand. “Nasir.” Damn, this guy was so cute, or rather just plain hot, that he didn’t mind that he no longer had a free space next to him.

McGonagall began the class before they could say anything more than that. About halfway into it, it was their turn to transfigure their large desk into a perfect miniature form of it. Although they were allowed to make some embellishments if they felt like showing off, such as lace tablecloths.

Nasir tried his hand at it first, messing up and making the table tiny but lopsided. “Damn it,” he swore under his breath.

McGonagall came to examine it. “A fine attempt. Perhaps your partner will have better luck.” She flicked her wand and the table returned to its normal state.

Agron raised his wand, cast the spell, and the table stood in perfect miniature form. It even had the tiny little lace that the Professor had suggested. Nasir’s jaw dropped. Staring at Agron’s smug face, he hated him a little.

 

After class finished, Nasir packed up his satchel. He expected Agron to rejoin his brother but he lingered, staring at Nasir.

“You did well today,” he said.

“Thanks,” Nasir replied absently. The compliment came off as more patronizing than anything given Agron’s skill.

“If you need--” Agron searched for the word. “Lessons?”

“No,” Nasir said shortly and he shouldered his bag. He started to leave but Agron caught up to him.

“I am still learning English. If you could help me--”

“I don’t know German.” Nasir moved off for his next class, one he did not share with Agron.

 

He did, however, have Astronomy with him that night and once again he had found a place right next to him. This time he was absent his brother. And, given the apologetic looks he kept giving Nasir, he regretted getting off on the wrong foot.

Plus, if Chadara was interested in him…

“Some friends and I are practicing Quidditch tomorrow,” Nasir said after they had all packed up. “Not as a team. Do you want to join us?”

Agron grinned. “Yes. I’m trying out for Gryffindor’s team.”

“Great! They lost a Chaser during the last match. You can practice.” Nasir grinned at the thought of how excited Chadara would be, even if it meant she’d have to risk a broom.

“Are you on the Hufflepuff team?” Agron asked.

“Yes, actually. I’m a Keeper.”

“Good luck catching my balls.” Agron responded with a grin before they reached a turn in the hall where they had to part ways.

Nasir shook his head. Translation errors. He’d have to warn Agron about them.

 

Chadara was not entirely thrilled to have to fly but she dared it for the chance to impress Agron, who had come alone. Nasir waited in one of the goals but so far Agron and Pietros spent more time making sure Chadara didn’t fall off her broom. Sports were not her strong suit.

Fighting a yawn, Nasir noted that at least he had an opportunity to check out Agron’s muscles. Even from this distance he could see their hardness and the way they moved beneath his robes and-- God damn, he shouldn’t be thinking this. Chadara was after him and he was most assuredly straight. Castus was the only other person in their year who was gay, or at least who was out. Nasir wasn’t about to get his heart broken.

He almost didn’t notice when a quaffle came soaring toward him but he quickly caught it and threw it back to Agron.

“I told you to watch for my balls!” Agron laughed.

“They’re bigger than I imagined!” Nasir yelled back.

“Chadara will fall. Do you want land?”

“Yeah, I don’t want her to hurt herself.”

As soon as they landed, Chadara went to Agron to lean against him. Agron sent a glance Nasir’s way, one that seemed far more uncomfortable than it should be with a hot girl hanging off his arm. Then, chattering on, Chadara pulled him away. Nasir slowed his pace so he could walk with Pietros.

“I’m pretty sure he’s gay.” Pietros nodded at Agron.

Nasir laughed. “He’s not.”

“He’s into you.”

Nasir’s smile fell from his face. “He is not.”

“You’ll see.”

 

He didn’t have to wait long, until supper when Chadara ignored her house and slumped down next to Nasir. She put her chin in her hand. “He’s gay.”

Nasir nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. “What?”

“He’s gay. He spent the whole time asking about you.”

“He did?” For some reason, this information had trouble registering in his brain.

Chadara brightened a little, fake or not. “Don’t worry, I put in a good word.”

“You did?”

“Are you hearing me right?” Chadara asked. She grabbed Nasir’s fork and lightly poked him.

Nasir nodded, then glanced at Agron, who was busy talking and making friends at his table. “Ah, yeah.”

He had trouble eating after that, but once he was done, he crossed the tables. Castus looked at him expectantly but Nasir bypassed him and went to Agron. “Hi.”

Agron’s smile was wider than Nasir usually saw on anyone, except perhaps Castus. “Hi.”

“Are you still interested in English tutoring?”

“Tutoring?” Agron asked, still smiling. “You mean lessons?”

“Yeah, that. Definitely that.”

“I’d love it.”

Nasir grinned. “Great.”

He missed Castus’s glare.

“Great,” he repeated.

 

Nasir knew he shouldn’t have abused his position of prefect, but when his lessons with Agron ran over, he kept staying in the classroom long after they were supposed to return to the dorms. He walked Agron to the portrait of the Fat Lady, in case he ran into trouble, then made the walk back to the Hufflepuff commons himself. Sometimes he found himself grinning. Other times his heart was beating too fast.

But he also studied with other people, namely Naevia. She could be just as curious about his love life as Chadara.

“What is going on with you and Agron? He keeps coming back late,” she asked in the library of all places.

“It’s not like that,” Nasir said hurriedly. “We’re studying. Sometimes we lose track of the time.”

“Is that it?”

Nasir felt a flush to his cheeks and looked back at his book.

“I’m glad. I never did like Castus.”

“Castus is my friend,” Nasir said, a little irritated. Very few people outside of the Slytherins understood why Nasir kept talking to Castus. But he found him sweet and charming, if a little skewed when it came to morals.

“Sorry, I just feel like you can do better.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Nasir grumbled, knowing he was probably going to do it anyway.

 

Astronomy was not usually something he worked on with Agron, but for once he was the one who grasped it better while Agron struggled. But they still needed to put their heads together for this assignment. They had permission to be out of their dorms for this, given that close to midnight was the only time they could observe.

“That’s it. I can’t do any more,” Nasir said as he dismantled the telescope he borrowed and went to put it with the others.

“Me either.”

“Neither,” Nasir gently corrected.

Agron smiled at him, flashing those white, slightly crooked teeth and showing off those dimples. “Neither,” he repeated.

“Agron--” Nasir had to clear his throat. He wasn’t used to doing this with people but at the same time as he felt his stomach flutter there was also a sense of ease. “We finished early. We don’t have to go back right away.”

“Good.” Agron took a step closer. “Are you cold?”

“A little,” Nasir admitted. And then… “I can think of ways to warm myself.” He met Agron halfway and they stared at each other for a moment.

Agron leaned in to kiss him and Nasir rose so he wouldn’t have to bend down too low. Agron got his arms around him to pull him up. Nasir was no longer on his toes but fully supported by his classmate. Neither of them could tear their lips away from each other and Nasir let his hands caress Agron’s face.

“I assume you have permission to be here.”

Nasir finally pulled away from Agron when he heard Castus’s voice. He hadn’t realized it was the Slytherin prefect’s turn to patrol and if he had perhaps he would have been more careful.

“Castus-- I’m sorry. We uh--”

“We do,” Agron answered firmly.

Castus gave him a dark look before shrugging and smiling. “You should head back soon. It’s cold.” He disappeared back into the castle.

“He wants you,” Agron said.

Nasir, still lifted in his arms, nuzzled his neck. “I don’t want him.”

Agron grinned, pulled Nasir’s head back, and kissed his throat. “I have another subject to study.”

Nasir laughed. “Is it me?”

Agron set Nasir down and shrugged out of his robes, the chill never bothering him. “Yes.”

Nasir pulled off his scarf. “Then let me teach you.”


End file.
